cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Polar Knights Protectorate Agreement
The Polar Knights Protectorate Agreement is a treaty where the New Polar Order is protecting Ordo Teutonicus. It was announced on April 29, 2011. Polar Knights Protectorate Agreement Article I: The Basics Due to the bond that exists between the signatories, member nations of each signatory will show respect and good will towards each other. While this will prohibit outright verbal hostility in all its forms in public forums, it will not restrict healthy debate or productive disagreement. Should this article ever be infringed upon, it is the duty of the respective alliance leaders to alert the other alliance. Article II: Espionage Both signatories share an abhorrence for the practice of spying in all its forms. As such, they pledge not to conduct or aid any espionage against one another, and to immediately inform the other signatory if any plot be discovered. In addition to this, the protectorate pledges to report any and all discovered incidents of spying against anyone or organization to the New Polar Order. Article III: Aid Should either signatory come into a need for aid in the form of currency, technology, or soldiers, it is strongly encouraged for the other signatory to provide what help it can, though both parties accept that this is in no way an obligation. Article IV: Intelligence If either signatory comes into knowledge of political or military significance to the other through a means not outlined in Article II it is their obligation to share it with the other signatory. Article V: Conflict The New Polar Order fully commits itself to the defense of its protectorate through direct military action as well as, though not limited to, financial and political means. Should the New Polar Order come under attack, it is strongly encouraged that the protectorate comes to their defense, though it is understood by both signatories that this is not an obligation. Should either signatory find itself in the need for waging an aggressive war, let it come to no ones surprise if the other signatory, who is not in any means under an obligation, chooses to support them through military, political or financial means. Article VI: Advisor In an effort to help improve the stability and security of the Protectorate, the Emperor of the New Polar Order is well within his rights to appoint a member of the Polar Body Republic to act as an Advisor to them. While the Advisor will have unfettered access within the protectorate, and a veto power over any treaty or merger offers, it's primary goal is to serve as a general counsel to the leadership of the protectorate. Article VII: Technology In an effort to foster mutual economic growth the Protectorate agrees to focus all external technology sales to the New Polar Order. In return, the New Polar Order will offer assistance and advice to maximize economic growth. Article VIII: The End It is the hope of both signatories that this pact may someday be ended by mutual agreement that the protectorate is able to stand on its own without further Polar support. But, given the uncertainties of the future, it is recognized that should any of the above Articles be violated, or should some major irreparable disagreement that diplomacy cannot solve arise, that this pact maybe canceled after 5 days notice. Signatures Signed for the New Polar Order, *His Imperial Excellency RandomInterrupt of Amber, Eternally At Fault. Diplomatic Shark, Mr. Sith Lord Bear, Caliph of the New Desolate Order, Minister of Sexual Healings, The Baconator, Theodore Roosevelt, In GE's Quit Message, Comrade of the Glorious People's Glorious Revolution, Scourge of the OWF, Genesis Minister of Awesome, favored son of Walford, Savior of the Disillusioned, God-Emperor of Mumbai, Destroyer of the Betrayers, and Clint Eastwood's inspiration. Also, Wisconsin. *Dajobo, Imperial Regent *Quantum Leap, Minister of Love *Hullean, Minister of Plenty *Mergerberger, Minister of Truth, Sir Phobos, Knight of Mars, Beater of Ass *elborrador, Deputy Minister of Love *Carfre Inpor, Deputy Minister of Truth *MiSS NEMESiS, Foreign Affairs Officer Signed for Ordo Teutonicus, *Redzest - Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs *xR1 Fatal Instinct - Triumvirate of War *Otto I - Triumvirate of Internal Affairs